Dos Ganadas
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: -Hermano, ¿te has enamorado? – preguntó Mokuba inocentemente mientras, como cualquier niño normal, jugaba en su computadora, diseñando el programa avanzado que se usaría en el próximo disco de duelos (un poco de humor de la familia Kaiba, no esperen nada sexual ni perturbador, solo una pequeña apuesta entre hermanos)


**Dos Ganadas**

-Hermano, ¿te has enamorado? – preguntó Mokuba inocentemente mientras, como cualquier niño normal, jugaba en su computadora, diseñando el programa avanzado que se usaría en el próximo disco de duelos mientras su hermano mayor trabajaba los detalles técnicos

Seto no esperó esa pregunta ni en la intimidad del taller que tenían en casa para trabajar, donde solo ellos diseñaban y modificaban toda la tecnología de KC, Kaiba detuvo el armado de las piezas como recordando

Ya Kaiba no era un adolecente, sus 21 años cumplidos, con su mayoría de edad, que no le servía para nada, pues s había emancipado desde el deceso de su padrastro, le habían regalado una madurez que creyó, como cualquier chico, tener a los 16, en esos cinco años, comprendió que la inteligencia y la madurez no están vinculadas del todo, no necesariamente, ahora tenía la sabiduría de alguien que sabe que le faltan experiencias por aprender y alguien que sabe que perdió oportunidades de incalculable valor que la vida de ofreció y que simplemente no tomo

El hombre, recordando, sonrió y volvió a su trabajo – así es hermanito, hace muchos años estuve enamorado, pero no me di cuenta

-¿qué se siente hermano? – preguntó el muchacho curioso, el tampoco era más un niño, era un muchacho de 18 años, quizá hasta más sabio que su hermano, aun que siempre tendría una estatura por debajo del promedio, su larga y cuidada cabellera y sus años le habían caído exageradamente bien, pero aun así, tenía la curiosidad de saber de eso

-estar enamorado es… -Kaiba lo pensó un poco volviendo a dejar las herramientas en la mesa –espera… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –arqueó la ceja y sonrió, como, aun, solo podía sonreírle a él, Mokuba se ruborizó tan levemente, que Kaiba dudó su de verdad era sonrojo lo veía en el rostro de su "pequeño hermano" pero como el chico no respondió y solo siguió tecleando, dio por hecho que, en efecto, el chico debía haber conocido a alguien - estar enamorado es distinto para cada quien –continuó- para mí fue ver en esa persona, cosas que nadie más vio, me gustaba su carácter, aun que era realmente molesto, me enteré que estaba enamorado, cuando entendí que ya no lo vería más, y eso me dolió –acomodo su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su hermano que lo imitó, dejando la pantalla por momentos y lo miró con curiosidad, él desvió su mirada a la pared, como si se proyectaran escenas invisibles en ella y contó su relato con una sonrisa honesta bien delineada en su labios- yo conocía todos sus defectos, ¿sabes? él conocía los míos, para mí siempre fue un ser inferior, un perro que, aun no valía la pena, llamaba mi atención, ¡eso me exasperaba! ¡Siempre estaba en mis pensamientos! Era realmente frustrante no saber por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, cuando venimos a América lo entendí, quise por todos los medios olvidar mi pasado, pero él seguía tan presente como la primera vez que lo vi –suspiró y agachó la mirada- es la única persona que, al conocer mi pasado, no me vio como un inválido o un proyecto de caridad, él no fingió amistad por compasión por que el no siempre compasión, siente afecto verdadero cínico y desvergonzado, y jamás lo veré nuevamente

Seto acomodó la silla mientras suspiró por tercera ocasión, tomó su desarmador y su pequeño soplete y continuó su trabajo -¿ahora me dirás por qué la pregunta?

-dices "él" significa que era un hombre, pero… -Mokuba vio a su hermano mayor con incredulidad –te eh visto salir con hermosas jóvenes mujeres

-Así es –respondió el ojiazul – eh salido con muchas mujeres, y ocasionalmente con algunos chicos, no quería que supieras, pero ya estas grande para saber la verdad

-¿lo conozco?- preguntó el niño, regresando a su posición y a su trabajo de diseñar programa introduciendo algoritmos pre diseñados en su procesador

-me alegra saber que no te molesten mis preferencias –respondió el mayor tratando de pasar de largo aquella incomoda pregunta

-¿Por qué me molestaría? Cada quien sus gustos, pero responde, ¿es alguien que conozca? – insistió el aun enano –que aun tenía fe en esos centímetros que le faltaban por crecer– sospechando sobre esa persona – dime, o lo averiguaré

-no tiene caso, mejor sigue trabajando en ese programa, que aun hay que ve si es compatible con el nuevo diseño del monstruos del calabozo portátil de Deblin, tenemos que sacarle provecho a esa patente

-no te preocupes, las regalías de Deblin son bajas para el éxito de su juego y me parece que durará mucho tiempo más en el mercado – comentó Mokuba sonriente –ya me dirás ¿Quién es tu misterioso amor?

-no hay tal misterio, es alguien a quien conocí hace mucho, que ya no está ni estará en nuestras vidas – respondió fastidiado de su hermano

-¿apostamos? – pregunto con desmedido cinismo en enano

El castaño miro con curiosidad a su pequeño hermano, en años, Mokuba solo había apostado a ganar, era imposible que hora quisiera hacerlo, sin saber, primero, quien era esa persona, y segundo, aun que supiera, no era alguien que tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a América, precisamente a Nueva York. Por lo tanto, dejó de escuchar a esa vocecita que le decía que Moky tenía un plan bajo la manga y acepto el reto

-bien, si gano, no cobraras las primeras dos regalías por tu diseño – dijo sabiendo que iba a ganar

-acepto, pero si gano, me darás integras, las regalías de esto – le mostro el diseño casi finalizado y sonrió

-acepto – dijo el castaño y ambos se dieron la mano, seguros de que iban a ganar

-ok, te diré quién es – dijo Seto arqueando la ceja, pero Mokuba lo interrumpió

-antes de que me digas, te anuncio que Joey fue aceptado en un intercambio universitario y se quedará con nosotros unos años – el mocoso sonrió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla sabiendo que su hermano lo miraba fijamente – entenderás que como mi amigo, le ofrecí la casa para que no batallara por encontrar donde vivir

Seto bufo con una mescla de enojo y felicidad, ¡oh sí! Seto Kaiba estaba ruborizado, tan suavemente que otro no lo notaría, suspiro entendiendo que había perdido la apuesta

-está bien… haré que depositen en tu cuenta personal las ganancias – siguió metido en los detalles técnicos de su armatoste

Mokuba hizo una sonrisa gatuna, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, convenció a su hermano de brindarle su casa a su amigo y de paso gano unos cuantos milloncitos…


End file.
